


monday's ghost

by wolfiery (asswords)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forgiveness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post 1x13, Post-Season/Series 01, a brief convo then porn basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asswords/pseuds/wolfiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You must understand that you <i>are</i> a vampire now, regardless of how unfair it occurred, we are the same kind. These werewolves will not be able to help you control something they don’t fully understand. Neither will the Shadowhunters. <i>I</i> will, I just want to help you, because <i>Dios</i>, I could never hate you,” he says it so honestly that Simon can’t help but actually believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monday's ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> There's no clear beginning because it was supposed to be for a 5 min writing challenge but I broke the 5 minute rule and kept going...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!
> 
> Let me know if any Spanish is incorrect!

 

“I thought –” Simon gasps when he feels blunt teeth sink into his neck, a hot tongue pushing against his pulse. He - fuck, he can’t believe this is happening. Raphael was supposed to punch him in the face when he showed up to Jade Wolf (which was surprising enough since Simon thought Raphael would _never_ want to see him again).

What he didn’t expect was himself to end up tearfully apologizing and Raphael looking at the puddles on the ground in front him in silence. Some wild instinct drove Simon crazy from seeing someone he once thought was so stone cold so heartbroken, and he moved a step closer to the vampire clan leader who ordered his death sentence two weeks ago. Now his jacket is pressed against damp bricks in an alleyway and he’s gasping like he never died in the first place.

“I thought you hated me,” Simon finishes desperately, barely getting the words out when Raphael starts sucking a mark into his neck, humming loudly. Holy _hell,_ Simon didn’t think he had a chance with him, he doesn’t get the beautiful people, it’s just not his usual plotline. The norm for him is people learn to tolerate his insufferable nerdiness or put him on the sideline to others.

Raphael pulls off his neck and Simon tries not to be too obviously relieved that he can catch his breath, because he had no idea he would enjoy being pushed into a wall and kissed _that_ much.

“You deluded me, you disappointed me, and you hurt the clan with your actions. Camille is going to come after someone eventually, she’ll be bored of running and feel the urge to torment. Possibly me or you. I know you sacrificed your rights to save Jocelyn, so you hurt yourself for this too. It must have seemed like the right thing for you to do.”

The older vampire sighs deeply, taking a step away from Simon. And really, that makes him feel worse, he’d rather been choking on air getting mauled by Raphael than see that same broken expression that he caused. “You must understand that you _are_ a vampire now, regardless of how unfair it occurred, we are the same kind. These werewolves will not be able to help you control something they don’t fully understand. Neither will the Shadowhunters. _I_ will, I just want to help you, because _Dios_ , I could never hate you,” he says it so honestly that Simon can’t help but actually believe him, sighing loudly, he always seems to hear so much emotion from the clan leader.

“I can’t go back in time but you have to know the moment that I saw the mistake in letting Camille out, it was too late, and I – I thought I had no choice. I know I did, but I didn’t see another way. Raphael, I’m, I’m sorry,” Simon shakes his head sadly, not knowing what more he can possibly say. Luke must be wondering where he went, but he can’t leave, not until Raphael tells him everything is okay between them. He should’ve been the one to go to the Hotel, but he was too afraid, too much of a coward to see the way he ruined things for himself.

Looking at the ground, he sees the Raphael’s shoes shuffle in place and then step forward. Simon raises his head slowly, seeing the slightest smile beginning in the corners of Raphael’s mouth, gradually stretching when it’s obvious that Simon is blatantly staring. He doesn’t blush but he raises a hand to his neck and ducks his head, blinking quickly from embarrassment. Except now, all he can think about is that fact that Raphael’s mouth was there not two minutes ago. When he looks back, Raphael’s smile is gone, but his eyes are dark and narrowed and _fuck_ , hungry – like if Simon makes one move, he’ll pounce.

So, genius that he is, Simon looks the leader in the eye and moves closer.

“Will you forgive me?” Simon asks, briefly eyeing at Raphael’s lips and then back to his eyes. “Please? I’ll bring you blood and breakfast every morning, I’ll do the entire clan’s laundry. Is Maria still attending night classes? I could tutor her. I’ll give you anything you want, my heart, my freedom, what do you want?”

“I want…” Raphael says, finally closing the distance between them, raising a hand to place on Simon’s neck in the same spot as before and squeezing gently. Simon doesn’t breathe, he can’t, and it’s not like he has to, but somehow he thinks he’ll wake up any second now. “…you to shut up.”

And then he kisses Simon, a soft press of lips against his own, pushing harder to part his mouth open. Simon staggers backwards this time, sliding his arms around the older vampire’s waist, pulling him along with him. He’s still holding his breath when he feels Raphael’s tongue sliding against his own, hot and wet and sinfully _dirty_. Simon almost doesn’t believe this guy is Catholic for a moment.

Either way, he thinks he hasn’t shown him how hot he really is to Simon yet. So he flips them around, using the little training he remembers, but the timing is perfect enough to catch his leader off-guard and push him into the wall for retaliation. Simon ducks his head down and presses hot kisses along his neck, pressing his chest to the other and lining up their bodies so he can slide a leg between Raphael’s thighs.

Fuck, _fuck_ , he can feel the beginnings of the vampire’s cock hardening and he didn’t think someone like him would be able to affect someone as beautiful as the older man. He pushes his leg harder against the crease in Raphael’s jeans (which hot diggity, Raphael’s ass in jeans was _incredible_ ) and hears the slightest whimper part from the vampire’s lips. The blood rushes down straight to his cock and he’s leaning up to tug Raphael’s bottom lip between his teeth when he realizes his fangs are out. No surprise there, Raphael is driving him insane, so he leans in gently, worrying it with his tongue and driving his leg against Raphael to give him friction.

“Simon,” Raphael pants against his mouth, “ _Vas a matarme.”_

And even if Simon doesn’t understand what Raphael just said, it was the single hottest thing he’s ever heard whispered to him, the words flowing like a melody from the vampire’s lips. He starts sliding kisses further down and begins sucking on the collarbone.

“I need you to trust me right now,” Simon pleads, pulling away to look Raphael in the eye – his pupils are blown wide, lips glossy with, holy fuck, Simon’s _spit_ , what a miracle.

Simon starts to lower himself.

“What are you talking ab–” Raphael shuts up from shock.

He’s on his knees, fingertips gently lingering over Raphael’s belt buckle and looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Yes, he’s never done this before in his life, but he has _definitely_ thought of it multiple, many, thousands of times.

“Oh,” Raphael breathes out airily, blinking in understanding and disbelief at the same time.

“Yeah?” Simon asks, suddenly unsure and afraid that he looks extremely desperate, so he begins to lift his hand off but Raphael’s sudden gasp stops him and he looks up again.

“Yes,” Raphael barely whispers. The older vampire swallows thickly and then nods to doubly confirm his answer, “Yeah, yeah, okay, I trust you.” He puts his hand over Simon's and puts it back over his belt. The touch shouldn't be electrifying but it is and it's driving Simon wild that he's been given permission to do this.

He slowly pulls the buckle apart, looking up and noticing the way Raphael's chest is falling and rising rapidly. Next he unhooks the button, trying to pull the zipper down for as long as possible so the other vampire can still change his mind, if he wants to.

Simon thinks he's being polite but then he hears, “God, baby, stop being a tease and get on with it.”

And wow, _okay,_ impatience like that Simon would consider incredibly rude from anyone else if it wasn't for the fact that Raphael calling him ‘baby’ and telling him what to do immediately makes him hurry. Shit. This is a whole new level of thirsty he didn't think he'd ever feel. He's shoving down the slacks with two hands on both sides of Raphael's hips, leaning his head forward and mouthing against Raphael's boxers, getting them damp and hot right against the leader's cock.

He hears Raphael hiss loudly and then pant loudly, “More, more – Simon.”

Simon listens for once, moving his hands to give Raphael's ass a grip, which makes the vamp grunt, and then slides down the boxers carefully. His cock sticks out proudly, veins bulging on the underside and the head leaking at the top. Simon palms his own erection for a moment at the sight, before bringing his hands back to having a firm grip on that glorious, glorious booty. Simon could write songs about Raphael's perfect bubble butt. Which would be horrifying but completely cathartic.

He leans in closer, pausing just before the sight, suddenly feeling nerves creep along his spine. What if Raphael thinks he's only doing this to make up for Camille? Or worse, what if his fangs get out of control and he scratches his dick on accident?

“Are you okay?” The clan leader asks, beginning to see something's wrong. “You don't have to do –”

And _absolutely_ not, he's doing this, he just had to collect his senses. So he leans forward, and tests the taste for the first time but licking a strip along the side. The action sends a short moan out of Raphael's mouth. It seems salty, but it mostly just tastes like skin to Simon, so he does it again, only to the opposite side and gets Raphael's cock wetter and wetter. He forms his mouth into an ‘O’, retracting his fangs as he focuses harder and puts his lips around the head, swirling his tongue in circles near the slit.

“Fuck, baby, keep going,” Raphael says breathlessly, snaking a hand onto the back of Simon's hair, his thighs shaking as he tries to stand still. He takes more into his mouth, as much as possible, which is apparently a lot more than he thought he could because Raphael starts to curse in Spanish. He pulls off while running his tongue on the underside vein and then sinks back down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder when he does it again.

“ _Tan bueno, baby, haciendo tan bueno para mí_ , Simon, fuck –” Raphael encourages, his grip on the younger vampire's hair tightening and causing Simon to hum as he starts moving faster. So apparently, he  _really_ likes to do this, because it's the most mindless thing he's ever done without feeling guilty. And he loves it, really, which wow, maybe he's a cockslut.

“You like that?” Raphael asks in a low, gravelly voice, and tugs on Simon's hair again, harder this time.

He sort of gasps and moans at the same time while swallowing down Raphael to the base. Simon nods hurriedly, feeling the strain of his own cock pressing against his pants as he moves sloppier on Raphael, making sure to keep it wet and his teeth covered. He's lost his rhythm in his excitement so the older vampire gets a firm hold on the back of his head and tentatively pushes his hips forward, slowly fucking his cock down Simon's throat.

Simon nods in encouragement and soon enough, Raphael sets his own pace, using the vampire's mouth to his enjoyment, muttering praise under his breath as he continues to breathe heavily.

“ _Dios_ , you are something else. So beautiful, taking my cock so good for me,” he utters, and follows it with a long groan. Simon uses his free hand to open his own pants and opens his eyes from the blissful peace of getting face-fucked to look into Raphael's eyes. He slides them down enough to release his straining hard-on and starts tugging on his own cock.

Raphael growls this time when he notices and pulls on his hair again, making Simon groan around him. Simon can tell his lips will be swollen and his throat might hurt but there is nothing better than when Raphael starts panting loudly and rushes out, “Simon, I'm – baby, I'm close.”

His hand grips harder, sliding up and down his own cock as he sucks Raphael with rapid enthusiasm again, groaning as he tastes more salty pre-cum dripping onto his tongue.

Raphael's thighs tense tightly and his mouth parts open in shock, his fingers slipping in a quick pull on Simon's hair again. The younger vampire whimpers, not having expected that and suddenly Raphael is thrusting his cock into Simon's mouth three times before hot spurts of cum shoot down his throat and splatter on his tongue as Raphael pulls out gently. Simon only needs to stroke himself several more times before he's coming and shaking as he swallows every last drop of Raphael's pleasure.

Simon feels the tension gone from his body and puts a hand against Raphael's hip to steady himself enough to stand. When he does, he feels a bit woozy, but it's nothing compared to the way Raphael is leaning against the alley wall, his lips barely parted in bliss and his pants still down around his ankles. He looks fucked out and Simon wants to do this again and _again_ to him, but he's still scared of saying anything so he shifts closer.

Raphael opens his eyes and shit, Simon swears they're twinkling, but he could be biased. Either way, Simon sees the smirk starting to form on the older vampire’s lips so he kisses it off, pressing his lips to his quickly, letting his tongue dance with the taste of Raphael everywhere.

This time when he pulls away, Raphael grins and it's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> FIXED.
> 
> Vas a matarme - You are going to kill me
> 
> Tan bueno, baby, haciendo tan bueno para mí - So good, baby, doing so good for me


End file.
